


A Night In

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu and Shouyou are married and have kids, Christmas Movies, Family Fluff, M/M, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: Atsumu and Shouyou spend a quiet night at home with their children before the holiday gatherings begin.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> After months of obsessing over these two babies, I finally wrote an entire, coherent thought, fit to be published even!
> 
> There isn't really a "plot" to this fic. It's just a little night of Atsumu and Shouyou cuddling with their children. Short, sweet and to the point.
> 
> Enjoy!

If there was one holiday Shouyou loved more than others, it was Christmas! There was just something amazing about this time of year. He got time off work, he got to spend time with both sides of their family, and the world seemed a little brighter afterwards.

He was humming as he pulled the cookies out of the oven, grinning when he noticed that the volleyball pattern held up against the heat.

“Smells good!” 3-year-old Satomi cried out as she walked into the kitchen. When she stood on the tips of her toes to try and see on the counter, Shouyou scooped her up instead. “Thanks.” She giggled, cuddling into his shoulder.

“When they cool down, we can decorate them. We have to practice for Santa.” He said with a wink. She beamed, tucking back a strand of her black hair – a trait she got from her other father. Which made sense, considering she was a mini-version of Atsumu. Speaking of…

“What is your Daddy doing? And your brothers?” He asked, grabbing the big bowl of popcorn with his free hand from the other counter.

“Daddy and Toshi are choosing a movie.” She explained as they exited the kitchen. “The twins just woke up, so Daddy put them in their swings.” Shouyou nodded, expression softening as he took in the sight in the living room.

Atsumu sat on the floor next to their six-year-old son, Toshiaki. The two were surrounded by a crazy number of DVDs.

Despite his bright orange hair, the rest of him, much like his sister, greatly resembled Atsumu. It was even more obvious when they both looked up at him and grinned.

“Cookies done?” Atsumu asked. Shouyou nodded, putting both his daughter and the popcorn down before walking over to the swings.

His three month old twin sons looked up at him as he approached. Haruto, the older of the two, smiled up at him. Like his big sister, he got Atsumu’s black hair. Yuuto, the younger of the two, reached up and pulled off his hat, revealing his orange hair.

Atsumu liked to brag that he was going to be Shouyou’s mini-me.

Shouyou shook his head, kneeling before them and offering each of them a finger. They reached out and grasped it, their strong grips still making him grin with pride.

“They okay?” Shouyou looked up as his husband’s hands landed on his shoulders. He nodded, pressing a kiss to Atsumu’s knuckles before rising to his feet.

“Yeah, I was just saying hi. Did you pick out a movie?” He asked.

“Yeah. The 2018 version of The Grinch.” Atsumu’s arms wrapped around Shouyou’s waist, keeping him close.

“You know, I don’t hate that one.” Shouyou teased before kissing his husband. Atsumu’s grin matched his own as they exchanged slow kisses. He was about to suggest they sneak away when-

“Ugh, you two are gross.” Toshiaki complained.

“Yucky.” Satomi agreed, and when Shouyou pulled back to look over his shoulder, their children were sitting on the couch, twin expressions of disgust on their faces.

“Oh come on, let your old Dads be in love.” Atsumu griped, even as he winked at Shouyou.

“We’re coming.” Shouyou said instead, walking over to sit between the two. Atsumu pulled Satomi on to his lap, their daughter giggling the entire time. Shouyou pulled a blanket from over the back of the couch and draped it over the four of them. Toshiaki pushed play, and as the movie started, Atsumu’s arm wrapped around Shouyou’s shoulder.

By the end of the movie, Atsumu and all four of their children were asleep. Shaking his head as a warm affection for his family filled his chest, he let out a content sigh.

As soon as the credit music began to play, he leaned up and kissed Atsumu awake.

“Bedtime?” Atsumu yawned.

“Bedtime.” Shouyou confirmed. Atsumu yawned again, tugging the blanket off them before standing up with Satomi in his arms. He did it with such ease and grace that Shouyou was once again reminded by how much hotter his husband had become after they had children.

“Papa?” Toshiaki yawned as Shouyou picked him up.

“Bedtime, baby.” He said softly. Toshiaki nodded, cuddling against the crook of his neck.

After his son was tucked in, Shouyou peeked in on how his spouse was doing with their daughter. His heart nearly burst when he caught sight of him just sitting beside her on the bed, brushing a hand through her hair.

“Tsumu.” He said in a hushed whisper. His husband nodded, managing to pull himself away as he stood up. Shouyou offered him his hand, leading him in to the living room.

“Do we want to go to bed too?” Atsumu asked. Shouyou nodded, a wicked grin crossing his face.

“Yeah. I want to finish what we started earlier.” He said, leaning up to kiss him again. Atsumu let out a surprised noise that quickly turned in to a moan as Shouyou pressed close. He was about to reach down and grab his ass, hauling him up from the floor when one of the twins made a noise.

“Babies first.” Atsumu managed to gasp out as he pulled back. Shouyou pouted but nodded his agreement.

“You’re really sexy as a Dad, Tsumu.” Shouyou said as he watched Atsumu scoop up the twins. His husband’s cheeks flushed and he looked away, causing Shouyou to chuckle.

Even after all these years, his husband was shy when it came to compliments.

They managed to change the twins and get them in their cribs before finally wandering to their bedroom.

“Tomorrow we need to do laundry and pack. Oh and clean out any food that might go bad. Time for our annual tour of Japan.” Shouyou said as Atsumu began his nightly beauty regimen.

“I hate traveling, but your Ma’s cooking makes it almost worth it.” Atsumu grumbled as he applied his eye cream. Shouyou gently bumped him out of the way of the sink so he could brush his teeth.

“I’m looking forward to seeing how big little Fuyumi has gotten.” Shouyou managed to say around his toothbrush. Atsumu grinned as he thought of Natsu’s little baby girl.

“Still can’t believe Nacchan is a Mom.” He said, rubbing the remaining cream in to his hands before reaching for his own toothbrush.

“That’s what you say anytime anyone has a baby. Hell, you say it about yourself!” Shouyou said after he had rinsed out his mouth. Atsumu glared as he worked the toothbrush.

“Well I still can’t believe I’m a Dad. I mean look at this smokin body, Shou.” He said after he was done, gesturing down at himself. Shouyou laughed, leaning in to sharing a minty kiss with him.

“Silly Tsumu. Now come on, let’s go tire ourselves out.” He said with a wink.

As his husband straddled him on their bed, Shouyou was reminded that while he loved the holidays, it also meant that this would be the last time he and husband would be alone for a week.

With that in mind, he was determined to make this one count.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my sweeties, how I adore them.
> 
> I'll probably start publishing related Haikyuu oneshots soon. To those you that read my Daycare Universe stuff, this is NOT related to that. It will be a separate universe altogether.
> 
> PS - I'm quite proud of the baby names in this universe! If anyone is curious:
> 
> Atsumu took Hinata's last name
> 
> Toshiaki - Talent/Handsome/Bright/Advantage  
> Satomi - Intelligent Beauty  
> Haruto - Sun/Light/To Fly  
> Yuuto - Excellent to fly


End file.
